For All We Know
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: "Right now all he wanted to think about was how she was wrapped up in his arms with her head resting on his shoulder, her arms encircling him and the tips of her fingers slightly digging into his back as if she was afraid he was going to pull away again." Based on a request I recieved after 2.04. Set a little ways into the future.


**So I know that I wrote something similar last night, but I got a request today of "Waige getting together in a group setting like they almost did last night rather than when they were alone" and wanted to grant it because it's something that I felt I could do again and make different (to the other people who have requested stuff, I'm awful at being consistent and finishing things but I'm working on them!) Hope you guys like this.**

* * *

"I'm going to get a waffle," Paige said, looking over at the food truck down the beach.

"I'll come," Walter said. "I need to stretch my legs after six hours of being in that vent."

"I don't know that I could have handled that," she said as they headed toward the boardwalk. "My resolve's pretty high, but being trapped in a confined space for all that time, not knowing if the temperature was going to drop below survival level..."

"Yes, I remember, I was there," he said, hoping his smirk told her that he was, awkwardly, trying to make a joke.

She chuckled. "Seriously, though. I don't know how you do it sometimes."

"Well, the human resolve is stronger than most people realize," Walter said. "When you really want to live, you find a way to last longer than you'd think."

"I feel like my mind would wander," Paige said. "I'd try to think of positive, happy things, but I feel like I'd dwell on the bad."

"You'd probably surprise yourself," Walter said. "Thinking of the good helped me. All the good memories I have, all the ones I'd like to make, like Ralph getting his award next month...if I didn't make it, I wouldn't get to see that."

"Aw," Paige said, cocking her head. "I know he's really excited that everyone is coming."

"Yeah, so..." Walter shrugged. "Today was just another example of when emotions...having them, recognizing them...ended up saving lives. Mine and Karickoff's." He let a few seconds of silence pass, then gave a slightly nervous laugh. "It's almost as if...it's a ridiculous thought of course but it's almost as if the universe is trying to tell me something."

"About not being a robot?" she asked, raising her eyebrows slightly at him. Was it a slightly hopeful expression on her face? Walter couldn't tell.

He cleared his throat. "Ah, what we decided was we couldn't be together, because it would jeopardize Scorpion. But time and time again we've seen emotion benefit us, and I really..." he shrugged, looking her in the eyes. "I've been thinking about whether or not our initial reasoning is valid."

Her eyes were slightly widened as she took in what he was saying, and he saw her lower lip curl under. "Well," she said, "there has been considerable evidence to the contrary...what do you think?"

He faced her fully. "Open communication. Yes?" She nodded. "I think...I think I want to try us," he said. "Both of us know how we feel, and I don't know about you, but..." he frowned. "I've been told before, by people in my past that I get bored with them. And they were right. But my feelings that I have now...they're different. I know you so well, you know?"

She was nodding. "Yeah," she said softly. "I know what you mean, I mean...my feelings for you aren't based on some illusion, some Hollywood or fairy tale ideal. Those stories...you don't really know the person. And you're a complicated person to get to know but..." she smiled. "But I do."

Walter nodded furiously. "Yes. Exactly. The way I feel about you is not an illusion...or a preconceived notion. And I don't think they're going to go away. And I would like to act on them and know that that's okay."

She smiled. A year ago he wouldn't have picked up on how much her eyes contributed to what the smile was saying, but although she hadn't said anything yet, Walter found himself thrown by the way she was looking at him. "I'd like that too."

Her eyes shifted downward, toward his lips, then she took a step toward him, oddly hesitant, and put her hands on his elbows and her mouth against his. He kissed her back, the same pleasant shiver running through him as the first time, but without the rushed, clumsy awkwardness. He rested his hands against the sides of her ribcage, catching her upper lip between his, pushing against her mouth, just slightly, letting her know this was where he wanted to be.

When the kiss ended, he kept his forehead against hers, something he'd seen others do but never understood. He could accept logic for what it was. Emotion, he had to feel to understand.

Even from the angle, he could see how much she was smiling, and he curled his arms around her, overwhelmed at how knowing he was the cause of that smile made him feel. He'd be lying if he said all this still wasn't confusing – but he knew what his feelings for her were. The confusion lay in his _ability_ to feel this much for someone. He supposed he could think about that later. Right now all he wanted to think about was how she was wrapped up in his arms with her head resting on his shoulder, her arms encircling him and the tips of her fingers slightly digging into his back as if she was afraid he was going to pull away again.

 _Oh, Paige. You don't have to worry about that._

* * *

After a minute or two, they separated, smiled at one another, and walked back toward the group, who were assembled around the fire pit. "Hey hey, what have we here?" Toby said loudly as Walter and Paige approached. "It's looking to me like two lovebirds who have decided to take the next step!"

They both halted in surprise.

"He saw you kiss," Happy said. "Don't let him make you think he can tell by the way you're walking."

"Mom," Ralph said, jumping up and coming over to Paige. "Can I stay at Sylvester's tonight? We're going to program the droid Walter and I built to cook by itself so no one at the garage forgets to eat."

"Uh, sure," Paige said. "But remember you have to be at school early tomorrow to tutor Emma and Gale."

"I know. Thanks Mom." Ralph turned around and gave Sylvester a thumbs up. Paige laughed at the shared enthusiasm on their faces as she sat down on a free spot on the bench. Walter dropped down next to her as Toby stood up and faced the group. "So now that we are all here, and not making out," he said, with a pointed mock glare at those he was speaking about, "I would like to take this opportunity to point out that while on the case today _somebody_ who shall remain nameless but she's amazing, had a slight flaw in her character pointed out when she suggested that I might not know all the lyrics to the newest hip rap song. So, without further ado..."

* * *

"Okay Ralph," Paige said, handing him his back pack. "I gave you your travel kit from the car, got your toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, washcloth, okay?"

He nodded, standing up from the couch. "Thanks, Mom."

"Alright Ralph," Sylvester said with a grin. "Let's go!"

"I'm going to head home too," Happy said. "Toby and Cabe were smart, heading home from the party."

"Yeah, why did you come back with us?" Sylvester asked.

"I left some stuff here that I want to work on tonight. I always stay up late after a harrowing case like today. Work on things I know. It helps me relax."

Paige was hugging her son goodbye. "Get to bed at a decent hour, okay?" she told him, smiling affectionately when he nodded. "Have a good night, Happy," she called as the three of them headed for the door.

"Night Mom!" Ralph called. "Night, Walter!"

"Night, buddy," Walter said, smiling in the direction of the boy. "Can I walk you to your car?" he asked Paige. He put a hand on her back. Because he wanted to. And because he could.

"That is," Paige said, "I mean, you could. But I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Well...we were talking earlier tonight about how well I know you, and how well you know me," Paige said, cocking her head. She rested her hands on his chest, her thumb running over one of the buttons on his shirt. "Since Ralph is with Sylvester tonight," she said, focusing on the button, staring at the button. "You maybe wanna...go upstairs and see...what else we can learn about each other?"

She risked looking up into his eyes. A small smile came over his face, almost a crooked one; the right side of his mouth slightly higher than the left. He gave a small nod, and when he spoke it was in a low, intimate voice that Paige had never heard before, but wanted to hear again and again.

"Yeah."

* * *

 _Let's take a lifetime to say "I knew you well." - Karen Carpenter_


End file.
